


By Any Other Name

by The_Official_Wonder (sea_change)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Briefs-Son Household, But at least he's got friends, Dark!Future Trunks, F/M, Gen, Gohan suffers so much, Neglectful Parenting, Orange Star High School, Physical Abuse, Protective!Gohan, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Tails, Saiyans, Sibling Abuse, Sibling Rivalry, This is not the Mirai Trunks you know, Verbal Abuse, questions of loyalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_change/pseuds/The_Official_Wonder
Summary: Mirai Trunks isn't in his right mind, and the frequent victim of his ever-growing hatred is Gohan. When Mirai sparks a war between humans and Saiyans, Gohan must find a faith he'd lost. Facing his tormentor. Trusting Goten and Trunks. Defending those who want to destroy him and everything he cares about. A rose by any other name would still prick you.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Son Gohan, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Future Trunks Briefs & Son Gohan, Future Trunks Briefs & Vegeta, Piccolo & Son Gohan, Son Gohan & Erasa, Son Gohan & Sharpener, Son Gohan & Son Goten & Trunks Briefs, Son Gohan & Son Pan, Son Gohan & Vegeta, Videl Satan & Son Gohan & Son Pan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Mirai-Trunks Vegeta Briefs sat up in bed. His name meant little to him; it was just for everyone else's use, really.

Mirai: an imaginary title that distinguished him from his younger self.

Trunks: his infant counterpart's name; one that used to be his.

Vegeta: his father's name.

Briefs: his mother's name.

It meant only a backward timeline to him (and he of all people would understand timelines). Mirai used to be Trunks. Trunks came from Vegeta and Briefs. He was a ghost of a name that held only facts.

"Mirai, good morning!"

He smiled at his mother, or rather, his mother's younger counterpart. He'd lived in the alternate timeline for nearly a year now. Having returned from defeated his timeline's androids, he'd accepted Bulma's offer to stay. The androids had slaughtered his own mother just as he was arriving to destroy them. Distraught and desolate, he'd once again traveled to the past - this time with his mother's blood on his arms and dried tears on his face.

On that day, he stopped hoping.

His alternate family gathered for breakfast. The names for the faces: Vegeta, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, Bunny Briefs, baby Trunks, baby Goten, and...Gohan.

Mirai turned up his nose. The boy was such a disappointment.

Gohan did not fit into the space Mirai had designated in his mind. _His_ Gohan was a warrior, who would fight to his last breath to defend the world. _This_ Gohan was...a child. A child who knew how to fight, but didn't want to. A child who knew his responsibilities, but didn't carry them.

A disappointment. This Gohan was an imposter.

After their parents' deaths (Goku in the Cell Games and Chi-Chi in Goten's childbirth), the Son boys had come to live at Capsule Corps. And every day, Mirai's disdain for the eldest grew. He made sure the child knew to keep his distance.

Mirai finished breakfast, excused himself, and went to train with his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is after the seven-year skip. No Buu. No Saiyaman.
> 
> Saiyaman: In the name of justice, this is unacceptable-
> 
> GOHAN!
> 
> Saiyaman: ...Never mind...Demanding writers...

"Gohan...Gohan!"

The boy snapped to attention, realizing that he'd fallen asleep in class again. His training with Vegeta had gone long into the previous night. He could use all the sleep he could get.

"You look horrible," Erasa said with a frown.

"I'm fine. Class over?"

"Yeah."

He smiled as he stood to leave, but faltered at the concentrated look from Videl.

"Is something wrong?"

"You seem like you haven't slept in days."

Gohan shook his head and grabbed his bags. Videl was too perceptive - and too nosy.

* * *

"So, you're coming next week, right?"

"I don't know..."

"Please, Gohan? You’ve never gone to a party with us before. Let’s make some memories before college!"

Erasa was relentless. Of course, she knew when to attack him. After school, when all he wanted to do was go home and lie down.

"I'll think about it."

"...Videl's coming."

"..."

* * *

At school, Gohan was fabricated. Everything was hidden. Every sentence calculated. But when he arrived home, he could shed at least one of his masks just as easily as his school clothes. His eyes were sharper and his footsteps soundless.

The door to the GR moved aside for him. Pneumatic hiss.

He met Vegeta's eyes - black on black - and smirked.

* * *

Gohan stumbled into his room. Amidst the ragged breathing and uneven footsteps, he somehow managed to remove his bloody shirt and collapse on the bed.

_ Damn him _ , he thought.

His training with Vegeta had gone fine until Mirai decided to join. That was always where it went wrong for him. Mirai.

The lavender prince had entered with that same arrogance. That same "Bow down to me." That same "I need no excuse."

Gohan almost hated him. Almost.

Of course, his adoptive older brother had taken the GR session too far. Vegeta hadn't bothered to intervene until Gohan could no longer stand.

_ My life is so messed up. _

* * *

"So, are you coming or what?"

"Like I said yesterday, I'll think about it."

* * *

"Big brother..."

Gohan's eyes shifted to the pillar of light spilling from the open door. Two small pairs of eyes met his. Onyx and sky (too expressive for "black and blue") trailed over the bruised teenager bleeding through his sheets. They didn't blink. They found him like this half the time anyway.

"Hey, guys." No pain would stop the smile he created for his younger brothers.

Goten scampered over first, as he always did. Trunks remained at the door a bit longer, trying to look unconcerned.

* * *

"Coming?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"So, how was school?"

"Fine."

"Did you and Mirai get along alright yesterday?"

"Sure, we had a blast. I don't know why you worry so much, Bulma."

"Were you training? I know you had to use the regen tank-"

"Yeah, well, I guess we all got a little carried away-"

"So, why didn't Vegeta or Mirai have to use it?"

"..."

His silence spoke volumes, and her gaze spoke fear.

"Big brother, you're home!"

"Yeah!"

As Gohan worked on balancing Trunks and Goten, who had both excitedly latched onto him, Bulma worked on adjusting her expression. Her home had an unspoken rule that the children were not to be exposed to any unnecessary drama.

That rule wasn't in effect when Gohan was a child.

Trunks and Goten dragged their brother outside to play.

Gohan followed with his half-fake smile.

Bulma watched.

Then Bulma cried.

* * *

"Come on, Gohan. The party's tomorrow!" Erasa whined.

Gohan stopped eating and glanced at his friends across the lunch table. Erasa was once again pleading with him to attend her “end-of-high-school” party. Videl and Sharpener paid him no mind; they were too busy arguing over their favorite martial arts styles and whether Sharpener would be prom king and Videl ate Sharpener's fries and so on. He almost smiled. Sometimes he just couldn't figure out how he'd managed to make friends - yet here they were.

They were happy. They were human. They were normal...And he just couldn't understand how three beings so humane and unsullied and  _ normal _ had grown so close to something so confused and deceptive and  _ alien _ .

...And Videl...The girl was a puzzle that he longed to solve.

Since the beginning of the year, they'd played their own game - trying to figure each other out. Always thinking too far ahead, always a couple steps behind.

Never in his life had Gohan -  _ confuseddeceptivealien _ \- thought he'd meet a kindred spirit.

Never had he thought first love would perplex him so much.

' _...Videl's coming.' _

He met Erasa's eyes. "Sure, see you there."

The bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gohan: Why must you torment me? You're worse than Cell sometimes.
> 
> Cell: Do. Not. Compare me to them.


	3. Chapter 3

The throng of moving, recently developed human bodies was an odd sight. They fell close to and onto each other as if everyone knew they belonged. An ever-shifting conglomeration of belonging.

For some reason, it unnerved Gohan. He almost dared not get closer - as if once he entered, all would know that he didn't belong in their harmony. They'd spit him out. And they'd watch as he walked a lonely street back to the dark rooms and bloodstained (his blood) floors of Capsule Corp.

"Hey man, wake up."

The blond boy's hand on his shoulder pulled him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, Sharpener."

Sharpener led him over to the refreshments. Gohan gladly took the excuse to down a glass of water. His throat burned with nerves.

His friend offered a sad smile. He - along with Videl and Erasa - knew that Gohan had secrets. They didn't know what those secrets were, but after spending enough time in the raven-haired boy's company, they could tell something was off. Like how cautiously he interacted, as if he'd die if he slipped up. How those eyes sometimes changed from the innocent orbs they knew to a pair unfathomably dark, murky,  _ miserable _ things on their friend's face...Precise and calculating.

And Sharpener was the only one who'd noticed that one day, after gym, Gohan had stayed behind in the locker room and cried. The boy was so silent he'd almost gotten away with it. But then, he hadn't expected Sharpener to wait for him or get suspicious when he didn't exit the locker room. He hadn't expected Sharpener to return and find an extraordinarily muscular young man with his arms wrapped around his knees, grotesque scars littering his flesh and tears shimmering in his blank eyes.

Neither teen mentioned the incident afterwards.

Gohan pretended his life was perfect and Sharpener pretended he didn't know otherwise.

Today, Sharpener once again pretended...that he didn't just witness Gohan having a panic attack as he watched a group of dancing teenagers.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Gohan called.

Videl and Erasa smiled as the two boys approached them. Gohan had calmed significantly, shaking off his episode and proposing that he and Sharpener find their friends. His onyx orbs settled on Videl's sapphires. He calmed even more. Videl was here. She knew he belonged.

The four classmates exchanged hugs and smiles. A half hour was spent joking with each other before Videl addressed the Saiyan.

"So, Gohan...What are your summer plans, hm?"

Gohan leaned back and shrugged, gray jean jacket scratching against the wall. "Nothing much, you Vid?"

"Helping Dad with his campaigns, police work, the norm."

"Of course."

“I could get you a summer job at the station if you’re interested.”

“Thanks, but I’m supposed to be helping the family business this summer.” With a sardonic smirk, he added, “We’re aiming to build an empire.”

Videl looked at him, uncomprehending, before Erasa pulled her attention away. Gohan smiled at their retreating forms even as the truth sought to break free of him.

_ I’m an alien and a monster,  _ he telegraphed to the back of Videl’s head.  _ I killed one father and kill  _ _ for _ _ another. _

The two girls danced while Sharpener cheered them on.

_ My family is building an empire on blood. I fear you’ll be caught up in it. _

Gohan clapped along to a pulsing beat and held back his visions of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmph.  
> Gohan: What?  
> You insulted me in the last chapter. How dare you compare to Cell!  
> Cell: No comment.  
> Gohan: ...You won't let me be Saiyaman...  
> Are we really back on that topic? Anyway, I hope you readers enjoy the story so far.  
> Gohan: IN THE NAME OF DIGNITY-!  
> We're signing off now, Gohan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Where are they?_ Gohan thought irritably. The only three people he trusted in the entire school had left him to fend for himself. Videl and Erasa were in the restroom doing only Dende knew what, and Sharpener had trailed after some girl a while ago. So Gohan was stuck trying to amuse himself without attracting attention. Needless to say, he was not happy.

When the slender hand landed on his shoulder, he assumed it was Videl and turned with his Son grin.

"Ooh! Gohan! I thought I'd find you here!" the intruder squealed. Gohan resisted the urge to cover his ears.

"Hey, Angela," he muttered, forcing the grin to stay on his face.

Oblivious to his disgust, the Southern red-head beamed and slipped an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"So, where's your usual posse, dear? Don't tell me they left you by yourself!"

"Course not. I just lost track of them for a bit."

"Oh?" The Cheshire smiled. "Then why don't I keep you company?"

"That won't be necessary," interrupted a familiar sleek voice.

Videl practically ripped Angela's arm away from her friend's body. The red-haired girl glared, but knew that an argument with Videl wouldn't end well. "Ah, well, Gohan...Have fun with your little bodyguard," she called over her shoulder as she slipped back into the crowd.

Only Gohan's voice kept Videl from pouncing. "Hey, thanks."

"Whatever. Too bad you don't have enough backbone to fend them off yourself," the raven sneered.

Gohan took the jab in stride. Growing up with Mirai had done wonders for his tolerance level.

"Why do it myself when I've got a bodyguard, right?"

Videl sighed as she leaned against a table. How hearing Angela call her that had made her thirst for blood, yet hearing Gohan say it put her at ease would always elude her.

"Here." She thrust a plastic cup into his hand.

"Uh, thanks," he answered, eyeing the dark liquid, "but isn't the guy supposed to get drinks for the girl?"

"Sexist."

"Drama queen."

"Just drink it."

If it was anyone else, he would have at least investigated. He knew taking drinks from people at a high school party was a recipe for disaster. But this was Videl. _His_ Videl.

Gohan didn't know if he believed in love, but he certainly believed in the girl with the devil's name and the angel eyes.

He drank.

And she drank.

An hour later, both of them were far more inebriated than they’d intended to get. Videl had little experience with alcohol and Gohan had an enhanced metabolism.

In hindsight, they should have abstained, but neither complained as they fell against each other in the night, giggling and ecstatic.

Both would retain only faint memories of subsequent events. For Gohan, they constituted a series of impressions: 

A jet black strand flipped away from crystal eyes.

A flushed smile.

Her callouses meeting his own.

 _She's so beautiful,_ he’d remember thinking. _So beautiful...So…_

* * *

If there were a word to describe Gohan and Videl’s relationship after that night, it would be a heavy, resounding “Awkward.”

They glanced at each other but would not touch. They didn’t talk about it. They couldn’t.

Videl had made a mistake. Sure, she liked Gohan, but if he liked her back, he would say something. Instead, he stammered and retreated from her. Kind, but distant.

How could she have jeopardized their friendship by sleeping with him?

Gohan couldn’t believe he’d been so careless. He liked Videl – perhaps even loved her – but he wouldn’t dare drag her into his hell of a life. Just imagining what would happen if Vegeta – or worse, Mirai – caught word of his attachment made him shudder.

How could he have put her in danger?

Erasa and Sharpener silently diagnosed their friends with emotional constipation, but decided not to get involved.

Still, the poorly hidden tension made their group lunches uncomfortable.

As a whole, the quartet kept their silence about the night of the party. Not that it mattered. Teenage imaginations more than made up for what witnesses refused to say.

The rumor mill followed them everywhere.

They envied Gohan and called Videl a slut. They teased Sharpener (“Missed your chance!”) and interrogated Erasa.

It would pass, the four friends knew – the excitement would die out. Better yet, they’d graduate in a month and leave these fools behind.

Still, Gohan and Videl decided to further distance themselves – less fuel for the flame. They communicated through their blond friends and hardly glanced at each other.

They ached.


End file.
